Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Back from the Field Trip". Plot (The next morning in the ocean at the boat, Brutox is sleeping on the chair as the horn sound distracked Brutox) *Brutox: What is that noise?! *Selfish meerkat: It was me the whole time. I was trying to wake you up. *Brutox: You, moron! *Selfish meerkat: I'm sorry. Wakie wakie, time for school. *Brutox: Too late. You are already up. *Selfish meerkat: Let's continue to sail to the seas. *Brutox: We need to find a place to get back home. *Selfish meerkat: Come outside. *Brutox: Wait, we were moving the boat the whole time. *Selfish meerkat: A ship you pighead. *Brutox: Ah ha. Now we can continue on looking for a state to park. *Selfish meerkat: Let's go. (At the hotel in room 305 in the night time, Timon is still sleeping and ended up daydreaming in a dry wasteland with a pink sky background with a bunch of friends sleeping in the ground) *Timon: Huh? Where are we? How did we ended up here? Brutox didn't wipe the Earth, didn't he? *Stan: *wake up and look at Timon as a sausage in illusion* Sausage. *bite Timon* *Timon: *scream in pain* *Stan: What? *Timon: Stan! *Stan: I'm sorry Timon, i thought you were a sausage. *Pumbaa: *wake up* Did someone say Sausage Eggs? *Pat: Ahh! The Earth is wiped, where's the animals? Where's the rest of the people? *Timon: I think we came in late for the final battle yesterday. *Pat: That not what i meant. *Stan: Then who fault is that? (Four clone-like blue people came into Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan) *Timon: Hey, i didn't know we have twins. *Pumbaa: Um, why do they have cups on their heads? *Pat: Hey, it's them from the strange dream we had before. *Stan: Their eyes looked crossed like a dirty piece of art. *Pat: I called them poles or blue trash. *Pole Pat: Da da? *Pole Timon: Pa? *Timon: I think they want us to go to lunch with them. *Pole Pumbaa: Pa pa? *Pumbaa: They want us to invite and join along breakfast. *Timon: They mean they want us to come to breakfast. *Pat: Okay, forget it! We're coming along. *Pole Stan: Hakuna Matata! *Timon: Hakuna Matata? *Stan: Hey, they know Hakuna Matata. *Pat: Let's go to Hakuna Matata with them and see where the colony at. *Timon: We may have warped back to my world where the Pride Lands went extinct. Follow them. *Stan: They're not paranoid, are they? (At the blue trash territory with a bunch of vegetables, the blue trash clones greet Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan by shaking hands as they go into the pot) *Pat: Ah, a hot tub. *Timon: Doesn't look like a hot tub to me. It's a jacuzzi. *Pumbaa: I thought we already have one back home. *Stan: I have a bad feeling about this. *Timon: What is it Stan? *Stan: We're about to be....be.....be.....be. *Timon: Bee what? *Stan: Soup! *Pumbaa: Oh yeah, soup. Everyone love soup when they're sick. Rafiki used to make soup for everyone when the animals are sick. *Pole Pat: Ooh la ka. *press the boil button on the hot tub* Ha ha ha. *Poles: HOO HA! *Pat: I feel feverish. This is torture! *Timon: Ow. Ooh, ah! *Pumbaa: Hot hot hot! *Stan: We're all gonna die! *Pole Timon: Ha ha ha ha. *Pole Pumbaa: Ha ha ha ha. *Poles: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *Timon: *boiled in hot water* AHHHHHHHHHH! (The strange dream was over as Timon pop up in the morning by screaming) *Timon: *screams* *Pumbaa: Timon! *Timon: Pumbaa, i have a strange dream that these blue trash people were torturing us. *Pumbaa: I thought Pat and Stan have that dream before. *Timon: *yawns* By the way, good morning Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: *yawns* Good morning to you Timon. *Pat: *wake up* Good morning everyone. *Stan: *wake up* Time for breakfast. *Timon: I wonder what's on the menu? *Pumbaa: But this is not a restaurant. *Timon: Oh. I think they're serving breakfast in the kitchen room. *Pat: Let's go grab breakfast in the kitchen. *Stan: Right away. The smell is coming from the lobby. (At the kitchen, everyone is serving food for breakfast in a buffet type place. Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are seen eating some biscuits and sausages for breakfast on the table.) *Timon: This stuff taste yummy as it should be. *Pumbaa: Yeah. This is some real breakfast food, right? *Pat: Yes. They taste like heaven. *Stan: This sausage taste like a hot dog. *Timon: Taste like a sausage fruit. *Pumbaa: This give me the chills. *Pat: This biscuit taste like a bread roll. *Stan: It taste more than a bread roll Pat. *Pat: Why being so serious? *Stan: I'm not trying to judge. *Timon: Wanna go grab a couple of apple slices? *Pumbaa: Oh sure. *Pat: I'm hungry now. *Stan: But you just ate. Let's grab some fruit for us. (At the fruit stand) *Timon: Ooh. *Pumbaa: Let me grab the apple slices for you Timon. *Timon: Okay. Just get it over with it. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Pat: Ooh, bananas. *Stan: Lucky day for you Pat. *Pat: I am going to live in banana heaven! *grab all the bananas he wants* Oh my, i'm a monkey now. *Stan: I'm grabing a peach. *Timon: No grubs? Oh well, time to eat fruit. *Pumbaa: Okie dokie. (At the table, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are eating their fruits they chosen. Pat is devouring on the bananas.) *Pat: Yummy looking bananas. Fresh, safe and sound. *Timon: Do you mind eating a green one or a rotten one? *Pat: Yuck. I don't like rotten bananas. They go bad in days. I rather eat a clean one than a pizza being rotten in months. *Pumbaa: That's fine by me. Who think that rotten fruit doesn't taste so bad? *Timon: Nah, someone is trying to make these stories up. *Pat: But these bananas look good. *Stan: Keep eating your bananas and eat with your mouth close. *Pat: Sorry, i was having a banana moment. *Timon: Food moments huh? *Pat: Tasty. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi is checking on the computer to locate on Brutox and the selfish meerkat) *Professor Chi-Chi: No sign of those guys. They're either be at the Atlantic Ocean or the Southern Ocean. I thought i was the genius in here. Oh well, gotta get back to work on that new improved Dimensional Cube 3000. (Back at the ocean with Brutox and the selfish meerkat on the boat) *Brutox: We are almost at land. *Selfish meerkat: It's about time. I can't wait to go back home. *Brutox: We're ain't going home. We may be ending up at Cuba. *Selfish meerkat: Cuba? *Brutox: It's a country. You thought we were going to pass the border line? We're in the middle of waterscape! *Selfish meerkat: There it is. Cuba. *Brutox: Ah ha. The beach. There is a lab somewhere at Havana and one of them has a portal that can warp back to the lair. One of the buildings has a secret elevator to the lab. *Selfish meerkat: How about we break in the President's speech today and destroy the city. *Brutox: Perfect plan. Then we go after that cube to destroy all of Timon's home. *Selfish meerkat: We need to find a dock place for the boat. Come on. (At the docking side in the beach of Cuba) *Brutox: I see it. *Selfish meerkat: Look like we're ready to go. (They pack the boat in the bridge as they get off the boat and walk into the lab) *Brutox: I wonder where is that lab is. *Elephant Lifeguard: Hey guys, are you up for a volleyball challenge? *Brutox: No. Tell me where the secret lab is? *Elephant Lifeguard: What about it? *Selfish meerkat: He told me that it's located somewhere in Havana and one of the buildings has a secret elevator which lead to the lab. *Elephant Lifeguard: Oh, i know where that lab is. It's in the bar where that meerkat works. *Selfish meerkat: I'm a meerkat from another world if you ask me. *Elephant Lifeguard: Okay then. Just go straight, then go left until you find the bar. *Brutox: That's a lot. *Selfish meerkat: Time to look for that bar. *Elephant Lifeguard: You guys are welcome. (Back at the hotel in Funkytown, the gang is packing their stuff in the room) *Timon: Time to pack up and go home. *Pat: Look like we can continue to find a way to stop Brutox. *Stan: I wonder how Chi-Chi's doing with the dimensional cube. *Pumbaa: We better check back when we return home. *Pat: Okie dokie, let's head back to the car. *Pig Waiter: Do you guys need help? *Stan: No need for help, we're good to go and thanks for the sleep. *Pig Waiter: You're welcome my boys. (Moments later, the gang head back to the car with all of their bags packed in the back) *Timon: Oh boy, yippie and time to go home at last. *Pat: Here we go. Back to the neighborhood. *drive the car and leave Funkytown* *Stan: We're gonna miss this place. *Pumbaa: Good times from yesterday. *Timon: I can't wait to go back home. *Pat: I just check if Chi-Chi is done fixing the cube. *Pumbaa: I shouldn't have swallow it in the first place since the chase. *Stan: At least we wouldn't have hide it in the back. *Timon: But they stole a car. That person wouldn't stole the cube at first and ended up in prison for life. That cube could ended up being shipped somewhere. *Pat: Oh no. Like Massachusetts? *Stan: No. Somewhere like China are something, or Kansas. *Timon: When we get home, we will relax ourselves in a nice peaceful way. *Pumbaa: No worries. *Pat: I want to check on the computer when we get back home. Something must be going on in this world right now. *Stan: Brutox is trending. He is known for stealing the famous diamond for several years. *Pat: I think we were young adults at that time ever since we graduated from high school. *Stan: High school days.....ah, good times. (At the town of Havana, Cuba, Brutox and the selfish meerkat are searching for the bar place) *Brutox: If we are going to pass by the cars, then we would make it to the bar on time. *Selfish meerkat: No problem my friend. This is the only way here. (At the bar, turtles are drinking their whiskey as the meerkat is pouring root beer to the cup to the boar customer) *Boar: Fresh tasty root beer. *Meerkat: Look like the football game is about to come on. *Brutox: *came by the door with the selfish meerkat* Alright, where is that secret lab? *Selfish meerkat: I don't know. I don't see it somewhere. *Brutox: Hey sir, do you know where the lab is? *Meerkat: There is no lab sir. Look like you need to find a city on your own with a secret laboratory. *Brutox: What? I thought there is a lab! *Meerkat: Sorry folks, up for a drink today? *Brutox: No! Let me in the kitchen. I know it's here somewhere. *Meerkat: There is no lab dude. I'm sorry. *Brutox: Uh, someone is trying to puke up the bathroom. *Boar: What the? *Meerkat: *run to the bathroom* Hey! Who's clogging it up? *Selfish meerkat: Now it's our chance. (In the kitchen) *Brutox: I don't see the lab somewhere. *Selfish meerkat: It's top secret. Maybe it's in that painting of a knight fighting a dragon. *Brutox: Ah ha, let me see. *take the portrait off to see the red button* A button? That's it. *Selfish meerkat: No. Look. *jump and press the red button* (The wall cut in a square and open up a elevator) *Brutox: Wow, you're a genius. Now let's go inside. *Selfish meerkat: Finally. (Into the secret lab) *Brutox: *he and the selfish meerkat get off the elevator* Wow. *Selfish meerkat: That guy is right. This is the secret lab. *Brutox: What is the circle thing? *Selfish meerkat: You just said it. This is the machine to open the portal up. *Brutox: My chance is to return to the lair and make plans to stop Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan. *Selfish meerkat: These furries are going to lose this time. Especially that meerkat. *Brutox: How does this machine works? *turn on the portal* Hey, it really works. *Selfish meerkat: Come on, don't just stand here. *Brutox: Finally, we open this portal up. Let's go. (Brutox and the selfish meerkat enter the portal to the lair. Back at the bar, the meerkat got out of the bathroom.) *Meerkat: No people huh? Who went into my kitchen? *into the kitchen* Someone move my portrait over. That seem interesting. (Back at Hakuna Matata in Ma and Uncle Max's camp site.) *Ma: There's no sight of Timon. *Uncle Max: I can't believe Pat and Stan lost him. *Ma: No. Not because they lost him, he haven't return with Pumbaa in days. *Uncle Max: We don't have our brave boys anymore. I don't know what's up with them? *Ma: I remember when my mate was here at the time Timon was a kid. Other than Fearless Buzz, he fought many hyenas in the past and protect our colony from danger. Without Timon, our colony could be in danger once again than last time. *Uncle Max: What happen if the predators found the jungle and eat us all like eggs?! *Ma: Relax Uncle Max, this is a predator-free zone. No predator like the hyenas won't find us here. *Uncle Max: Ah yeah. Feel the life. *Ma: I wish my mate is back. He died a few years ago. I don't know what happen why? *Uncle Max: We need a new hero now. Someone who is trusted can be part of the group. *Ma: Mody and Dacey should help. *Uncle Max: What? Why them? *Ma: I trusted them to look over the land. *Uncle Max: I'll bring them over. (At Mody and Dacey's cave home, Mody and the family are eating breakfast with grubs) *Mody: I like that this jungle has unique grubs. *Dacey: Early to catch the worm brother. *Monzo: They taste a lot sweet. *Della: Maybe like a sugar boost or something. *Uncle Max: Mody and Dacey. *Mody: Oh hey Uncle Max. *Monzo: What do you want? *Uncle Max: We need to have a little talk. (Moments later, Uncle Max and Ma are sitting on a rock sofa with Mody, Dacey, Monzo and Della facing together like a interview) *Ma: So Mody and Dacey, are you planning to be the next leaders of the land while Timon and Pumbaa are gone? *Mody: Um, they haven't return for a day. It been a while since the incident. *Uncle Max: You guys will be the co-leaders. You will protect the jungle for us from predators. *Monzo: But we never have predators. This is a predator-free zone, right? *Ma: Yes. They are serious dangers around the jungle. *Uncle Max: Timon and Pumbaa hasn't return for a few days since that fat pig tried to kill us all. *Mody: Why would i make a fight contest in the first place? *Della: It's not your fault boys. It happen sometimes. *Dacey: You wouldn't make me want to go to the Outlands. *Ma: The hyenas moved to the Outlands after Simba become the king. *Mody: The Outlands are for bad lions alike. All of the hyenas moved out of the Elephants' Graveyard a few years ago. *Dacey: You want us to be the prince and rule the jungle over? *Ma: The lions rule over Pride Rock. We have a different territory than the lions from Simba's pride. *Uncle Max: They rule over everything in the Pride Lands. We respect the Circle of Life everyday. *Mody: I wonder if we are going to have a new leader. We moved out of the tunnels a few years ago. *Ma: First of all, Timon and Pumbaa don't visit the jungle that often due to their babysitting with Bunga. *Uncle Max: You guys will be promoted to be the co-leaders of the jungle. You will protect us all and save the jungle from bad things happening. *Mody: Alright. I think we make a deal. *Monzo: Okie dokie. I think we should make a announcement. *Mody: Come on guys, we need to head outside right now for the news. *Della: Right on. *Uncle Max: Here we go again with those one hour announcements. *Ma: The announcements aren't that long Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: If it was 30 minutes more, i wouldn't get myself bored like a sloth. *Monzo: Oh come on, you like announcements and meetings, do you? *Uncle Max: Fine. (Back at the Animal World, Pat and the gang are heading back to their town in the roadway) *Pat: We're almost there boys. *Timon: That's a long drive. *Pumbaa: I wonder where we should get lunch at? *Stan: Maybe at Burger King, or McDonald's? *Pat: We'll find out when we get back home. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. What a long drive. (Back at the lair, Brutox and the selfish meerkat jumped out of the portal as the portal closes. Brutox and the selfish meerkat are now back at the lair.) *Brutox: We are back! *Selfish meerkat: Thank goodness we have skylight. *Brutox: Look like we have a few more plans to go. *Selfish meerkat: What should we do boss? *Brutox: I will destroy Professor Chi-Chi's lab and get that cube so i can rule the world. *Selfish meerkat: We can rule it together. All the meerkats from Timon's colony will be in my side. *Brutox: We'll steal a stadium and go after that cube and the rest of the world. It'll be just like a floating donut that came from outer space. *Selfish meerkat: Eureka. That's a good idea. *Brutox: With my flying technique, we would destroy those animals, especially Pat and Stan! *Selfish meerkat: Man, i hate Pat and Stan. *Brutox: It's time to steal the stadium. Let's go my friend. *Selfish meerkat: But we just came back. We didn't even eat breakfast. *Brutox: Later my friend. I knew the stadium have food in the kitchen that we can eat at. Let's go. *Selfish meerkat: Fine, we'll be stealing on a theft's side. (At the neighborhood, the gang arrives back home. Pat park the car in the garage and they get off the car for some fresh air) *Pat: *breathe in* Ahh. *Timon: We're back. *Stan: Oh, we were here to check on Professor Chi-Chi. *Pumbaa: Oh yeah, that's the first thing to do in the afternoon. (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Chi-Chi is sketching a bunch of superpowers in order to defeat Brutox) *Professor Chi-Chi: This might do the trick if these superheroes exist. *Pat: *knock on the door* *Professor Chi-Chi: Ugh. *walk to the door and open* Oh, Pat and Stan, you guys are back. How was the trip? *Pat: It was fantastic. *Stan: Yeah. At Camp Lagoon, we went into the slides and Pat ate the bananas like crazy. *Timon: Yeah, back at Funkytown, we danced at the disco and everyone loves us all. *Professor Chi-Chi: What a music genius. By the way, i have finally finished fixing the cube. New and improved. The portal still works and warp to any dimension you want. *Pat: Awesome. Imagine going to one of the Saturday Morning Cartoons like Scooby-Doo. *Professor Chi-Chi: Scooby Scooby-Doo. Where are you. I have the cube and now Timon and Pumbaa can go back in their world in time. *Timon: We can't go back yet. *Pumbaa: We haven't defeated Brutox yet. And the meerkat from Timon's colony is still there. *Professor Chi-Chi: What? *Stan: We were busy the whole time. *Professor Chi-Chi: That's okay. Everyone needed a break. *Stuart: Professor Chi-Chi! The president is going to make a speech in the park right now. You need to come and oh, welcome back you guys. *Pat: Hey Stuart. *Professor Chi-Chi: The President is going to make a speech at the park. Things are about to change since you heroes saved the world. Get dressed. *Pat: A real dress. *Professor Chi-Chi: Ugh. Wear your business man disguises. *Pat: Alright, i'll grow a mustanche. *Stuart: Everyone back at the neighborhood is waiting. They're all heading to the park by now. I'll watch for you guys. *Professor Chi-Chi: I have a bad feeling about this. Brutox is about to go after my lab when i leave the lab. I'll rather stay than going to the speech. *Timon: It's not that long. Back home, we do announcements and speeches like that. Like defeating the hyenas at Pride Rock. *Professor Chi-Chi: That's not the case. You guys need to go right now. Time is wasting and get dressed like a businessman. *Pat: Yes sir. *Stuart: Are you guys soldiers or something? *Stan: No. But we're just pretending. *Stuart: The speech starts in five minutes. Get yourself all dressed up smooth. Oh, the president will reveal something special about his nanobots. *Timon: Nanobots? *Stuart: They act like the animals we are, but behave like a regular person and force what to do like a clone. *Timon: No time wasting. Gotta go. Bye. *Pumbaa: Um, me too. *Pat: Wait for us! *Stan: Hey! Don't you understand how to stay in a group? *Stuart: I'll wait at the car. *Professor Chi-Chi: Make sure that everyone stays safe. I'm going to listen some music for now. Break time. *close the door* (Back at the house) *Pat: Ah, fresh air. *Stan: We are not here to relax. We have a very important debate going on right now with the president. *Pat: It's not a debate. The president is going to make some changes to the country. Get dressed quick. *Timon: Why did the professor tell us about the news in the first place? *Pumbaa: I don't know. He didn't tell us about it. *Timon: No time wasting boys. Time to wear our businessman disguises. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are disguised as businessman and went outside, ready to go to Stuart's car) *Stuart: Wow, you're all dressed all neat and good. Are you boys going on a double date? *Pat: No. Just drive to the speech. *Stuart: Okay. Right behind you. *start the car and drive to the park* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 9) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 7) Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65